


A Moment's Heat

by Aconissa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Irene Adler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Omega Janine, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/pseuds/Aconissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene returns home after several days away. But she walks in on Janine having a bit of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Irene stepped into the cottage with a sigh, glad to be home. Even a few days away from Janine was difficult, and she had almost jumped off the still moving train to get back to her girlfriend.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>But as she closed the door after her, she noticed the thick scent permeating the air. Before she could think, she dropped her bags and begun walking towards the source of the smell: the bedroom.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I blame [guixonlove.](http://guixonlove.tumblr.com/) This is my first time writing omegaverse outside of RP despite how much I've read it. Hope you enjoy it! Comments/kudos/crit would be wonderful.
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr!](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)

Irene stepped into the cottage with a sigh, glad to be home. Even a few days away from Janine was difficult, and she had almost jumped off the still moving train to get back to her girlfriend.

But as she closed the door after her, she noticed the thick scent permeating the air. Before she could think, she dropped her bags and begun walking towards the source of the smell: the bedroom.

She could hear a rustling sound coming from behind the door as she reached it, followed by light squelching and soft moans. She could feel her alpha instincts responding to the pheromones around her, and in seconds she had pushed the door open and flown into the room.

Janine was lying naked on the bed, legs spread wide and the sheets slick. She had three fingers buried deep inside her, desperately pumping in and out of her wet hole. Her eyes were closed, lost in the sensations, but quickly opened when Irene entered the room.

She moaned at the sight of the alpha in the doorway. “Irene,” she gasped, her hand still moving, “it came early. _Please_.”

Irene stalked forward, shedding her clothes as she approached the bed. “It’s okay,” she purred, stroking Janine’s thigh lightly. “I’ll take care of you.”

The omega whined, looking absolutely wrecked as she nodded. She watched Irene with wide eyes, whimpering when the alpha grasped her wrist and slowly pulled her fingers out.

Irene smirked predatorily as she knelt on the bed, Janine laid out before her like a dessert to indulge in. Her eyes focused on the source of the slickness, and she hungrily dove forward to taste.

Janine cried out, stars bursting behind her eyelids at the feeling of Irene’s tongue delving into her. She brought a hand to her mouth, biting into her fist to muffle the sounds coming out of it as she arched off the bed. Irene’s tongue danced across her clit, before moving back down to lick up as much liquid as possible from the source.

Suddenly she couldn’t feel the alpha’s tongue on her anymore, and she opened her eyes. Irene was looking up at her from between her legs, her gaze dark and hungry. Janine moaned at the sight of her slick all over her lover’s face, painting the bright red lips and dripping from her tongue. She bit her lip, almost crying from her need to be filled.

Irene moved up the bed and plastered her body against the other woman’s, grasping her cheeks between two hands and kissing her breathlessly. She started to rut against Janine’s stomach, precum leaking from the head of her hard cock.

“Please,” the omega sobbed between kisses, her nails raking down Irene’s back. “I need it, _please_.”

The alpha nodded, almost unable to speak through the haze of instinct, driven simply by the need to fill, to bite, to claim. She growled in approval as Janine spread her legs further, wrapping them around Irene’s back. She grasped her cock in one hand, starting to push the head into her omega.

Janine moaned as she began to be filled, the alpha’s huge cock spreading her open. She wrapped her arms around Irene, her hands grasping her shoulders as she trembled.

The omega was so exquisitely hot and wet around her, and soon Irene couldn’t resist. She slammed the rest of the way into Janine, starting to pound into her at a brutal pace. She began sucking and biting the soft skin in front of her, leaving fresh bruises around the dark mark of their bond. She buried her nose into Janine’s neck, purring at the heady scent of her omega.

Janine wailed as Irene fucked her, desperately moving her hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts. She began to babble incoherently, lost to instinct as she approached orgasm.

“Mine,” Irene growled into Janine’s ear, continuing to drive into her. “My omega. _Mine_.”

Janine frantically nodded her head, before tucking it into the alpha’s neck and screaming against her skin when Irene drove her knot into her with one thrust. She arched her back off the bed as she came, her orgasm shattering through her. She felt Irene’s movements still as she filled her with come, moaning curses into her ear. They panted as they lay there exhausted, Irene’s knot still buried inside her girlfriend.

“I love you,” Janine murmured, tracing her fingers along the skin of her alpha’s back.

“And I you, my darling,” Irene replied, kissing the other woman softly. They held each other close, relishing the soft afterglow before the urgency of the heat came upon them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more depending on interest.
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr!](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
